Electric Boy
|year= 2012 |release date= November 23, 2017 (JDU) |mode= Solo |dg= Female (♀) |difficulty= Medium |nogm= 4 |pc= Dark Pink |gc= Blue |lc= Blue |pictos= 149 |perf = Juliana Herrera}} "エレクトリックボーイ" ("Electric Boy") by KARA is featured on Just Dance Wii U, Just Dance Greatest Hits 2 Just Dance Forever (DLC) and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with long black hair. She wears a blue and dark blue one-piece swimsuit-like dress with a magenta corset, long purple stockings & eggplant-colored heels. In some parts of the routine she changes her clothes vice versa and her skin becomes black. She has a blue outline. Background The background is a big room that lights up. The dancer stands in the middle of the room. It turns pitch black at the end. Mash-UP *Electric Boy *All About That Bass *I Kissed a Girl *I'm An Albatraoz *Disturbia *Circus (Extreme) GM1 *Starships *Hit The Lights *Ain’t My Fault *All About That Bass *I Kissed a Girl *I'm An Albatraoz *Disturbia *Circus (Extreme) GM2 *Starships *Hit The Lights *Ain’t My Fault *Part Of Me *Cool for the Summer *Titanium GM3 *Follow the Leader *Maps *Улыбайся (SMILE) GM4 *Birthday *Electric Boy GM5 Gold Moves Classic There are 4''' Gold Moves in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Lightly touch your heart with your right hand while you lift your right leg. '''Gold Move 3: '''Hit the air with both hands while lifting up your right leg. '''Gold Move 4: Point to the right with your right hand as you put your left hand behind your back and cross your legs. This is the final move of the routine. shoulderno_f.png|Gold Move 1, 2 cheerup_gold.png|Gold Move 3 finalpose_p.png|Gold Move 4 EB GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game EB GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game EB GM3.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup There are 4 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 2:'Jump in the right and at the same time, raise your right hand and hit and then lower it and do the same with it facing the ground. (Circus) '''Gold Move 3:'Swing With your right and left hands up and out, respectively, move both of your hands forwards and backwards quickly. (Titanium) '''Gold Move 4: '''Swing your right arm and bring it down diagonally in a strike. (Улыбайся (SMILE)) '''Gold Move 5: Point to the right with your right hand as you put your left hand behind your back and cross your legs the Classic routine. This is the final move of the Mashup. Circus extreme gold move.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 0000013e.png|Gold Move 3 Oie_oIQf9sWe1gRx.png|Gold Move 4 finalpose_p.png|Gold Move 5 Battle Electric Boy has a battle against ''Disturbia''. For the battle, click here. Trivia * This is the fifth song by KARA in the series, after Jumpin, Mister, Go Go Summer! and Jet Coaster Love. * 'No!' after the bridge isn't in the lyrics. * The beta version had a different colored background (red instead of blue/purple).http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wiiu/aj5j/ * The dancer's wardrobe is based off of the outfits from the music video. So is most of the choreography. * This is one of the few songs in Just Dance Wii U to not have an unlockable avatar. * gold move 3 is similar to Ievan Polkka's gold move Gallery ElectricboySquare.png|''Electric Boy'' (エレクトリックボーイ) ElectricboyMU cover generic.jpg|''Electric Boy'' (エレクトリックボーイ) (Mashup) Electricboy cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance Wii U'' cover 10564635_659755864092931_1460568597_n.jpg|Beta version of Electric Boy. The main background was red instead of blue. Videos File:KARA - 「エレクトリックボーイ」MV File:Electric Boy - KARA Just Dance Wii U File:Electric Boy Mash-UP - KARA Just Dance Greatest Hits 2 File:Just Dance Now unlimited (JP) Electric Boy (エレクトリックボーイ) References Site Navigation Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited